Watch my back, CHAPTER 3: Sexualities
by Sean pizza
Summary: I am in scarlet red undergarments with white ribbons flowing off of the back of them. I am also in a small red bra concealing my large breasts. I am also covered in milk and stickered on my chest under my breasts are the words: "Come and get it sexy." I am going to kill that Electivire.


It always comes back.

Not the worry, not the wonder, but the fear.

Just when you think it would be all downhill from here, fate catches up with you and stabs you in the back.

That is what is occurring now, something we all feared. The return of the enemy. But as most of us would know, against all odds, we would not go down without a fight.

* * *

"Bastards! Take this assholes!" The Wailord bellowed in a deep voice before turning himself towards the freight ship. "Arnold, what are you dooIIIIINNNGGG!?" Sean tried to ask before we all felt a force of speed hit us all. We looked as we saw the whale Pokemon charge at full speed towards the ship. "EVERYONE! Prepare for impact!" The water whale shouts at us all. "Are you crazy!?" Someone tried to speak, but the sound was blocked out by the Wailord crashing into the ship, and us all being propelled backwards, some of us landing in the water.

The impact of a Wailord created a rather large hole in the side of the ship, but we could not do it again for the Wailord was knocked out cold from the hit. We were now standing on a UN-conscious Wailord, next to a ship full of angry demented scientists.

"You will pay for that you fucking Pokemo... Oh shit. RETREAT!" One of the scientists shouts before calling order to fall back. The men then run away from the deck and turn the ship around and sail off (rather quickly for some reason). "What? Why are they running?" One of the Deerlings say. "Who cares? We scared them off! HOORAY!" Another shouts. We all begin to cheer at the boring but succsessful win.

That was until, I looked behind me. "Uh... Uh Sean? SEAN! I don't think that WE scared them off!" "Of course we did! We must have. What else could have scared it o...oh. Oh dear." Sean says turning around. For in the sky, was a large crimson red cloud at least a kilometre long and wide. "What is that?" "I don't know, but it doesn't seem like it wants to have tea and cookies with us."

"It's code 19." Sean says. "Code 19? What is that?" "Not important now. We need to get off of this route." Then suddenly a massive bolt of lightning shoots out of the cloud towards us. I flinch and shield my eyes awaiting my end, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes to find myself, Sean, the Deerlings, the Emboars, one of the Heatmors, the Zoroark, Gary and an Electivire lying on a shore. The Wailord, Buizel and other Pokemon are nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everyone?" I ask one of the Emboars. "I don't know, where are we?" I look around the area we are in. There is a lane of trees and shrubs behind us surrounding a path. There is a sign next to the path. It says: "Welcome to route 2." "We're in route 2 guys!" I shout back to the tired looking group. "Woo hoooo ohhhhhhuuuhhggg." They all moan trying to stand themselfs up. "Come on! The path is all land from here!" They all eventually regain their motovation and follow onwards.

* * *

We travel along past the various Pokemon centers, past the trees and forests and past hidden and UN-hidden grottos until we come to a problem, a trainer. Since we are not very skilled battlers and all of our moves have been erased from our minds, this could be tricky.

"Ok folks, we need a plan in how we are going to get past the line of trainers on this route. For all we know each one of them could be carrying a master ball in their bags, and my flamethrower will not be enough to deal with all of them, any ideas?" Sean asks us all. "We could create a distraction." "Maybe we could knock down a tree and make it fall on the trainer." The two Emboars separately state. "Okay firstly humans aren't stupid so creating a distraction won't be enough, and secondly we are resorting to hostility." The fire boars grunt to themselfs. "I have an idea." The Zoroark says. "Well, let's hear it!" "It is true that I have had all of my skills erased, but I can still use my illusion abilities." "What do you suggest?" We all peek around the corner to see a young boy, a hiker, and a Pokemon ranger sitting on the path, each with two to three captured Pokemon in their possesion. "I will transform myself into whatever they sexually desire. That will make them take their gaze onto me while the rest of you sneak past." "That's what I said, a distraction!" "Well I'm sure whatever distraction you had in mind it was worse than mine." "Hmph."

"Wait, one of them is only about 8 years old! They'real not going to be sexually attracted to anything!" The Electivire interrupts. "Well then I'll transform into a fucking ice-cream truck then!" "Geez, no need to be mad." "Okay sorry, shall we do it then Sean?" "Hmm, alright then. Just don't make them fall head over heels for you." "Oh you don't have to worry about that because... be...because I...I...I'm married! I remember I'm married!" "What? You can remember!?" "Yes, yes! My memories are coming back to me! I live with a human family in Lacunosa town! That is where I met the most handsome male Zoroark there. His name is Jonathan." "Maybe later we will remember what our lives were! But now, back to the plan, okay?" "Oh, sorry, I got a bit side-tracked their. Yes, back to the plan."

The female Zoroark dips around the corner and we watch as she is surrounded by a dark aura. The black substance around her dissapears and we see a slim, c-cupped breasted, blond haired human woman walking towards the male hiker. The figure is wearing a short leather jacket over a thin red t-shirt along with black skinny jeans and high-heels. She looks rather hot actually (in a non lesbian sort of way you perverted assholes). "Mommy, what is she going to do?" Gary whispers in my ear. I then cover his eyes and ears and say: "Something that I don't think you need to know about."

She walks in front of the male hiker and says in a seductive sounding voice: "Hey honey, what's shaking?" "OH! Uh, h-hi there." The hiker says stuttering nervously. "You know, the weather is getting rather **_hot_** here, don't you think handsome?" The Zoroark says taking off the leather jacket. "W-well it is get-ting a bit h-h-humid." He stutters again. "Ooooh, I just feel so lonely. But I think you can help me with that." She says grabbing the hikers hands and putting them on her illusionall boobs. "Uh, miss, uh, I... I just ...not here, it's too crowded." "Oh why not now? I'm so horny just thinking about you." All of our jaws drop at what she just said. If she really is married, then her husband's not gonna be happy with her. She then takes off her shirt with the hiker's hands now groping a pink laced bra. "Take it off." She says to the human pushing themselfs against a nearby wall. As she then leans her head down and kisses the man's neck, behind her back she waves her hand at us to tell us it's safe to move on. We rush past the aroused man and quickly and hide in nearby shrubbery. "Jeez, she really knows how to make a good distraction." The Emboar says.

We look back in shock to see Zoroark had gotten the man's trousers off somehow. She begins to reach her hand down his chest, past his waste, down his legs, and gettin ever so close to his "Hiking stick", but then pulls away. "We will continue this another time." She says before walking away. We see the man with practically hearts in his eyes like when there's an awkward moment in an anime.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" The Zoroark says transforming back to her original self. We are all wide eyed and gaping at her act. "Well, there's no time to waste, onto the next trainer!" "Huh? Oh,oh yeah! Oh course. Right!" Sean mutters.

We crawl in the shrubs and spy on the Pokemon ranger and the child. "Wait, Pokemon rangers are people who strive to protect Pokemon! So if we act lies we belong here and we are safe, she won't come near us right?" "No, Pokemon Rangers are people of peace, but if they see two Emboars, four Deerlings, a Chandelure, a Lucario with human private parts, an Electivire, a Heatmor and a Zoroark, we won't really fit in and they will suspect us." "Then I'll just transform into a male prostitute or something." The Zoroark says getting up but then being pulled back by me. "No, Pokemon Rangers are focused people, they won't be distracted by acts of love." "Fine then, what do you suggest?" "I'll tell you what, danger." "Hmm, I think I know just what to do." The Zoroark says giving a devilish smile.

She then transforms into a regular human. No slutty outfit, just a regular shirt, pants and shady hat.

She then runs up to the Pokemon ranger with a worried expression on her face pleading: "Please, please help me! Team plasma have stolen my Pokemon! They used a green Ray with lasers and explosions and... Um, lightning and freight ships, yeah freight ships! Please help me they stole my Zoroark!" "Hmm, well that's a believable story! Where did you see them head off to?" The ranger replies. "I think I saw them heading north!" "Alright, I will bring your Zoroark back here safe and sound. Just wait here for a couple of months, POKEMON RANGERS, AWAY!" The human says before running off in a northwards dicertion. "Wow, apart from their intelligence of Pokemon, they are very gullible. Anyway, Come on guys, it's clear!" We run out of the bushes and follow her onwards.

"Now just the kid left. He won't be persuaded by seduction, and he won't want to rescue Pokemon, so what do we do?" "Guys, I can actually turn myself into an ice cream truck." "Wait, you were'nt joking back there?" "No I wasn't." The Dark fox Pokemon steps forward and as she said; transforms herself into a white and pink ice cream truck with a man in a beret and an apron standing in it.

"ICE CREAM! COME AND GET YOUR ICE CREAM, GELATO AND NEW SLUSHIES HERE! FIRST COUSTOMER GETS A FREE SERVE!" The speakers on the van shouts along with the playing of cheery simple music. "Ice cream? YAY ICE CREAM! PICK ME! PICK ME I AM THE FIRST CUSTOMER! I WANT A FREE ICE CREAM YAAAAAAY!" The child screams in joy running after the van. "I underestimated the gullibility of people. They are nit-wits. "The Zoroark eventually looses the child and turns herself back around to us. "I hate humans. Anyway, let's go!"

We tread onwards past the Pokemon restaurants, the Pokemon breeding centers and past the many route intervals until we come to the Skyarrow bridge. We cross the great, long metal bridge occasionally using Zoroark's illusion abilities to pass people on the bridge. We keep walking across it untill, we come to Castelia city.

"Um, how are we going to get past Castelia city? I mean the place is crawling with humans with only two things on their mind: Greed and Power." I ask Sean "I... Um, ah... Um, I hadn't actually thought about that, sorry, he heh." "Oh great, then how are we going to get past them all? I mean even with Zoroark's ability, we still won't get past without getting spotted!" "Right, we need a bigger distraction, something that no human would expect, something that no one in the entire city has seen before." Sean says.

Then for some reason, everyone's head turns towards me and looks at my body, my breasts and the opening between my legs.

"What are you all looking at me like that for?"

"We... Have an idea." "Well? What is it?" "Please don't kill us after this." "After what? What are you planning?" I say before the Electivire knocks me out with one punch. The last words I hear before I fall unconscious is "Huh, I learned Dynamic punch again!"

* * *

I wake up. I am lying on the ground staring up into the night sky. I stand myself up and lean myself against the wall of a tall building. Why did they knock me out? Wait, I said a tall building.

I look upwards and see a gigantic skyscraper, then another beside it, and another, then another, then another. I am standing in the middle of Castelia city.

That's not all, I look in front of me and see a crowd of middle aged males standing there, drooling and staring intently at me. Then I notice what I am wearing. I am in scarlet red undergarments, with white ribbons flowing off the back of it. I am also in a thin silk bra. My whole body has been wet in milk and I have the words stickered to my chest, under my large breasts: "Come and get it sexy."

I am going to kill that Electivire.


End file.
